Infinite Stratos: From Cannon to Kobrakai
by GabiteGuy
Summary: 'All I want is a simple, peaceful life. Nice House, Nice Wife, Nice Kids, Nice Job... so when I was found to be compatible with the IS System I kissed my dreams goodbye and felt myself take a turn for the worse. I know my family's history, I know about my bloodstained heritage, but I'm determined to change all that. All I want is to be at peace with my inner self.' OC, No Ichika.
1. Chapter 1: Just Gettin' Started

**AN: New Story! Love this series, so I couldn't resist!**  
**Warning - M Content in later chapters, pairing already decided!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Infinite Stratos, except for my OC's.**

**Infinte Stratos - From Cannon to Kobrakai**  
**Prologue**

The usually natural beauty of the Japanese IS Academy was burning alive in the wake of battle. Skyscrapers burned like sacrificial temples, trees were either sliced in half or were ablaze with an unnatural flame. Mortars fell like rain, leaving the city completely at the mercy of the battle that raged on and on for too long.

Two IS's flew about the city, trading shots and clashing mid-air, both attempting to kill the other. One was piloted by a masked woman, her face expressionless and devoid of all life. Her IS, however, was very much alive, and attempting to lay waste to the entirety of humanity. It was referred to only as [Prophet].

The other was piloted by the only known Male IS Pilot in the entire world. He was very much alive, his eyes bright with fury and his unnatural powers fuelling his desire for revenge. He stood, the last bastion of this city's defence, strong but battered and worn from prolonged engagement. He had participated in many battles, but this... the odds did not stack in his favour. He knew this. But, under all his layers of sarcasm and smugness, under his rather annoying and cocky façade, he was truly both a frightening and inspiring warrior of unparalleled skill.

His name?

Jordan Blacklake.

So, before we go on, I'm guessing you're wondering how it ended up like this, hmm? Well, let's start at the beginning.

This all began 10 Months ago, on the 26th June...

**Chapter 1: Just Gettin' Started**

It was a swelteringly hot day. The Sun was shining, the birds singing, blah blah cliché blah, which meant it was the perfect day for two things – 1, The final for the International IS Championships held on the small Island of Okinawa to the East of Japan, and 2 for Jordan Blacklake's 16th Birthday. His parents managed to get him and his friend Billy Heath tickets to the Show and they set off the next day. When they arrived, they were ushered to the Arena from the Airport in some pre-arranged Transportation, and almost lost each other trying to find their seats in the Arena.

Okinawa Arena was one of the largest in the world. Built on top of the ruins of an old Military Base used in WW2, It could hold over 300,000 in the Seating alone. Due to the sheer amount of people attending today, the authorities were worried if the Staff could pull this off, but they managed to and, when the tournament finished and the winner crowned, everyone went home happy.

Well, almost everyone.

Jordan had (somehow) managed to lose himself in the Stadium's underground tunnel network on the way back from the toilet, and was now wandering the maintenance section of the Stadium, without any way of getting out. There was no cell reception, no WiFi connection, and nothing but concrete as far as the eye could see.

''Man, I really don't need this. It's my birthday. How can I get lost on my 16th Birthday?''

Jordan then turned yet another corner and spotted a light at the end of the tunnel.

''Dear Lord, let that be the exit.''

But as it turned out, the room held a lot broken IS Parts cast all around like it was becoming the new rage in all the Home Design circles. There was a set of broken Thrusters that looked like they could move a continent, an expended cannon with a barrel wider than Jordan's chest, a snapped sword with a hilt that came up to his neck when he stood it on end, and many more besides.

And, in the centre of the room, a single, unmanned IS sat in the crouched position, it's cockpit open as if inviting Jordan in.

''So this is what an IS looks like up-close...''

Jordan's hands traced the curves of the intricate machine, taking in it's shapes and curves like he did when he checked out the graphics of any new game he got for his PC.

Then his right hand inadvertently placed itself right where the chest plate would be, and everything began to glow.

[Compatible Pilot Recognised]

[Beginning Neural Uplink]

''Wha...?'' Jordan attempted to remove his hand, but he found that he had no control over his body whatsoever.

[Neural Uplink Connection Established]

[Beginning Software Upload]

''W-wait!'' Jordan's voice rose.

[Software Upload Completed]

[Pilot Recognised as: Jordan Blacklake]

''N-no! Shut Down! Terminate Sequence!''

[Drivers Installed]

[Preparing for Biological Transfusion]

''Stop! I command you!''

[Transfusion Process Complete]

[Beginning Activation Sequence]

''NO! STOP! CANCEL AC-''

[System Activation: Meteor Striker]

''NOO!''

[System: Activate]

Then everything turned white...

**~Scene Change~**

Jordan woke up in a Hospital bed surrounded by Doctors, medical machines and a white curtain that blocked his view beyond it.

''...Is waking up!''  
''Pulse is stable!''  
''Brainwaves stable and holding!''  
''No abnormalities detected!''

''Ugh...''

Jordan could not remember anything, other than a big white light enveloping his body as he fell unconscious. His body was denying his request to move his mouth properly, and his arms felt like lead.

''IS Core online!''  
''It's responding! I repeat, the IS Core is responding!''

IS Core...?

Oh, that's right. He had gotten lost. He found the IS under the Stadium in that back room full of broken and unused parts. He had accidentally touched the Activation Console, and he had tried to remove himself from the system. Then all he knew was that he was laid out on a Hospitable bed with little strength and knowledge about what was going on.

''Mr Blacklake! Mr Blacklake! Can you hear us?''

A voice to his left practically screamed into his ear. Jordan looked towards the source of the voice, but he was too weak to do much of anything right now.

''... Ugahhh...'' was his reponse.

''Patient is responding! Motor functions seem to work, but most others are currently unable to work! Most probable cause is lack of strength!''

Jordan blacked out again...

**~Scene Change~**

When Jordan woke back up, he found himself much more at peace than earlier. He also seemed to have regained much more strength because he could now move his jaw and arms.

''So, Sleeping Beauty wakes.''

Billy was sat next to Jordan's Hospital bed, wearing his customary smile and fidgeting with his thumbs as he usually did in times of great stress.

''You better not have brought me a fucking apple, dipshit.'' Jordan croaked. ''I hate those things.''

''Hahaha, at least you've still got your trademark wit, you lucky son of a bitch.'' Billy's smile turned into a full-blown laugh as they both shared a broment. ''Scared me half to death when you went missing and I couldn't find you. Turned out you were wandering around in some old workshop, attempting to Pilot an IS.'' He laughed again.

''I don't even know what happened...'' Jordan's voice trailed off. ''I got lost on the way back up from the toilet, then next thing I know I'm in a workshop with the world's deadliest creation attempting to create a 'Neural Software Uplink' or some shit like that. I remember panicking and trying to stop the whole thing, but it wouldn't respond to my commands. Then BOOM I'm laying in this bed trying to figure out what the hell just happened.'' Jordan sighed. ''A Male IS Pilot...''

''You're either extremely lucky or just too lady-like, but either way you got not only the ability to Pilot your own Personal Unit!'' Billy's voice rose due to his excitement. ''Do you know how much of a stir you're causing right now?''

''Please don't tell me – I don't even want to know.'' Jordan's mind hurt just by thinking about both the Political and Media upheaval he was causing – he had literally broken all the barriers that had come between the genders since the original days of the IS. He wondered how many people wanted to be him, to steal his opportunity from him, he wondered how many hated him and scorned him for his ability.

He also wondered how many wanted him dead.

''I feel like I have a massive target painted on my back now. I'm not even sure if I'm happy or not.'' Jordan let out what felt like his 100th sigh in the past few minutes. ''I wonder what's gonna happen from here on in.''

Fortunately, Billy had answer. ''Well, you've already been sorted on that front.''

''Huh?'' Jordan's face looked sceptical.

''Dude,'' Billy chuckled, ''You're being enrolled at the IS Academy at the start of the school year. The Government already gave you the thumbs-up. You're starting on September 1st, but you'll be boarding so the Academy want you there A-S-A-P.''

''No shit?'' Jordan looked his best friend in the eyes.

''Not even one little speck of faeces. You're gonna spend the next 4 years in a school comprised of the fiiiiinest female specimens the human race has to offer! You don't even know how jealous I am right now.'' Billy looked quite sullen at this.

''Don't worry buddy,'' Jordan reached out and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. ''I'll put in a good word for ya.'' He winked.

''You little bastard.'' Then both began to laugh hysterically at this revelation.

Jordan had no idea how much shit he was about to wade through over the next 12 months.

**~Scene Change~**  
**~10th July, 1 Week after Jordan was discharged from Hospital~**

''Here we are, Mr. Blacklake.''

The chauffeur said as he dropped Jordan off in front of the most prestigious Academy on Earth.

''Thank you.'' Jordan nodded his head to the driver, who tipped his hat slightly in response.

He was immediately picked up by a trio of three quite eye-pleasing women. One had long brownish hair tied back in 2 Ponytails and held together by a green bandana and a rather voluminous breast. She bowed her head and said ''Welcome to the IS Academy, Mr Blacklake-san. I am Houki Shinonono, a First-year here in the Academy.''

Jordan extended his hand and she shook it. Always make a good first impression.  
''A pleasure, Miss Shinonono.'' He smiled, and she blushed, if only slightly.

''Ah... Um...'' Houki seemed to be having some kind of stroke.

Then another of the trio bowed her head to Jordan. She had long Blonde hair wrapped into curls and again, had been well-endowed figure-wise. ''Hello, Mr. Blacklake. I am Cecilia Alcott, England's Representative Contender and daughter of the Leader of the famous Alcott family.'' She moved her hair behind her ears and held out her hand to him.

''Hello there, Miss Alcott.'' He shook her hand firmly, but not too vigorously. He didn't want to come across as too eager. ''It sure is nice to see another Brit around here.'' Again, Jordan beamed at Cecilia and she too blushed rather profusely.

The third and final woman, a rather small yet pretty girl with short Cyan hair and a Japanese fan in her hand, walked towards Jordan. She didn't even look old enough to attend the Academy. ''Hello there, Blacklake-san. I am Sarashiki Tatenashi, and I am the Student Council President here at the IS Academy.'' She smiled a really cute smile, and Jordan shook her now extended hand.

''Hello there, Sarashiki-san. I hope you'll take care of me whilst I'm here at the Academy.'' Jordan smiled once again, this was seriously the most smiling he had ever done. But still, it was all necessary. These were NOT people you wanted to piss off.

''Well, I hope I can, Mr. Blacklake-san, because I am also going to be your room-mate.'' She smiled even more, and Jordan suddenly blushed. This was a little sudden, but he did kind of half expect it.

''That's... good, I suppose.'' Jordan smiled once again, this time to cover up his insecurity. ''At least I'm in the hands of someone I can trust.'' He then turned to face the others. ''And please, call me Jordan. I'm not a big fan of my last name.''

''Sure, Jordan-san.'' Houki seemed to be pleased to be on first-name basis with him.  
''Now, shall we go inside?'' Cecilia gestured behind her to a building named 'Dorms'.  
''I'll take you to yo- I mean our room.'' Sarashiki blushed slightly, but it left as quickly as it came.

''S-sure, let's.'' Jordan followed the girl's lead into what was going to be the best kind of hell humanity could offer the world's most famous 16 Year-old boy.

**AN: What you think? Good enough? Any improvements/ things that need changing? Just Lemme Know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Activation

**AN: Liking it? Trust me, I have a HUGE story planned for this fic. Just bear with me for now! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, except for my OC's.**

**Infinite Stratos: From Cannon to Kobrakai  
Chapter 2: Activation**

The IS Academy is huge. And I mean really, really huge. The hallways were decorated in true Japanese style, yet some also had very westernised styles orientated to them as well. The hallways were long and thin, mainly they could fit more rooms in this way due to it being an all girls' school. They obviously were not prepared for a Male to be walking these halls.

But anyway, they found their room on the top floor (Jordan made a reminder so as to use the elevator, because those steps looked like they could break even the hardiest of spirits. The room was labelled 2037, and was actually quite lavish in it's furnishings. Top-grade leather chairs, an en-suite bathroom and the beds looked like portals to another world, one of pure bliss and enjoyment.

''Well, here we are, Mr. Jordan-san.'' Sarashiki-senpai was very childish in both her voice and movements, she seemed like she belonged to some kind fairy program or something, seriously. All she needed was a pair of wings and BOOM instant fairy.

''Are you thinking about me with fairy wings, Jordan-san?'' Sarashiki-senpai giggled. ''So, that's the kind of stuff you're into...'' Her face turned devious.

''Ah... no, w-wait, hold o-on here. I d-don't... I mean, that's not...''

Words + Thoughts = Catastrophic failure of all systems.

''Aghhh...'' Jordan could already tell that this was not going to be as fun as he thought. ''Why am I even here...''

''You're here, Mr. Blacklake,'' Said a definitely scary and threatening voice that made his inner self squeak and confess every bad thing that he'd ever done, ''because you are a very special person.''

''Ah, um, why, ah, t-thank you, ma'am.'' Jordan stood up straight, mainly out of fear of a sharp lashing pain around his legs.

''Turn and face your superior, idiot!'' The voice suddenly went off like a bomb, it's a miracle that he was not blown away with the force of that explosion.

''Y-yes Ma'am!'' Jordan spun 180 degrees and was staring at the face of a legend.

A tall woman with long black hair and a striking figure, and an Ex-IS Championship Title Holder.

Her name?

Chifuyu Orimura.

''Well, when they said the boy enrolling here was dumb, I didn't expect him to be this dumb. You can't even follow orders properly. Now, where have you been the last 5 minutes? We're waiting for you down in Diagnostics in the Maintenance Wing, why aren't you there yet?''

''I was told to visit my room and nothing else Ma'am, I received no further orders.'' He talked in his well-practiced drill voice, he had spent some time training with his Father in Cornwall at one point, so he had basic knowledge of Military Operations, but nothing really above this.

''Well I'm gonna give you some orders, boy! I want you down in the Maintenance Wing and hooked up to that Computer in 10 Minutes!'' Chifuyu's voice rose even further.

But Jordan wasn't no pushover.

''Ma'am! I will be there, stat!'' He saluted again, then began to pack his stuff with Lightning speed.

As he was packing his stuff into his drawers, something weird happened.

{Hello? Can you hear me?}

Jordan jumped so hard that he actually hit is head on an open drawer.

''Great, now I'm hearing voices.'' Jordan could feel his sanity slipping away from him.

''You're hearing voices, Jordan-san?'' Sarashiki-san seemed quite intrigued.

''It's ok, Sarashiki-senpai. I'll head to the med-bay after for a health check-up. It shouldn't be nothing too serious.'' But Jordan's face grew worried. Hearing voices in your head was never a good sign of anything.

''I think I'll be going now Sarashiki-senpai, thanks for everything!'' He smiled and waved as he left. Now all he had to do was follow the signs.

**~Scene Change~**

When Miss Orimura said Maintenance Wing, Jordan did expect it to be bigger than a Shipping Dry-Dock and house over 300 Machines.

''Woah, this place is something else.'' Jordan spun as he walked and took in the whole picture. ''Whew.''

''Over here, Mr. Blacklake-san!'' A voice called out from across the way, and he saw a few hands raise into the air. He walked towards the voices, and he arrived at some kind of super computer thing, with wires everywhere and some kind of chamber at the back.

''Welcome to Diagnostics, Mr. Blacklake.'' The three girls smiled at him. ''Let's not waste any time, hmm?''  
Jordan suddenly got very nervous. ''Uh, sure.''

The Technician indicated him towards a chair next to the big computer, which looked rather worn over the years. He sat down in it and she asked ''Can you summon your IS yet?''

''Uh, no... I mean, I haven't tried yet.'' This was true, if anything he was scared of the power he possessed. It was a really frightening concept.

''Well, first we'll need to access it's Standby form so we can begin diagnostics testing. Do you know what it might be?''

''Uh, well, I don't know what Standby form is...''

''It's the form your IS takes when you're not Piloting it. It can be anything, from an Armband to a Watch to even an Earring. It all depends on the IS. Are you ssaying you haven't even completed the start-up procedure yet?''

''Uh... isn't this the start-up procedure?'' Jordan felt completely stupid.

Everyone around him facepalmed.

''Sigh. Just stand up in the middle of the room and shout your IS's name, then 'Activate!'. It should then begin installing itself onto your nervous system and it'll deploy in full.''

''O-ok.'' Stay cool, Jordy-boy. Nothing to be scared of. It's just a machine that could kill everyone in here and make it look like an accident, no big deal.

He stood in the centre, and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the entire Diagnostics bay stare at him.

''Umm... Meteor Striker: Activate!''

Then he found himself bathed in white light, and he woke up in a grassy field surrounded by flowers. It was a little girly for Jordan's taste.

''Uh, what?'' Jordan was quite confused. ''Where am I?''

''So, this is what my Pilot looks like.''

Jordan spun around, and was looking directly into the face of a girl no older than himself. She had blonde hair that fell to just above her bum and had striking azure eyes. Her face had a devious look to it, as if planning his doom in the cutest way possible. She was also quite slender, wearing a grey tank top and a white skirt that went down to her knees.

''Whuh...?'' Jordan's face became really puzzled. ''I'm your...''

Then he pieced it all together.

''You're my IS, and I'm now accessing your systems.''

Her face changed, and she took on a look of triumph.

''So you're not a complete dunce. That's a good thing to know.''

''It's one of my best traits, that.'' Jordan gave a slight wink.

''My name's Maria, and to be specific I'm the conduit between you and that machine. Like an OS on your computer. I relay your instructions to the machine, and it performs them.''

''Please tell me you're not the IE equivalent, please be faster than that shit.'' Jordan begged.

''Oh, trust me. I'm a LOT faster than that.'' It was her turn to wink.

''So, what's this about a Start-up procedure? I kinda need to get back...''

''Oh, that. Well, gimme a sec...'' She pulled up 3 different Holo Screeens and began typing furiously.  
[IS Recognition System: Active]

[IS: Meteor Striker Identified]

[Pilot: Jordan Blacklake Identified]

[Merging Biological And Technological Forms]

[Merge Complete]

[Beginning Activation Sequence]

''Now, Jordan, when you wake back up, you'll be Piloting the machine. Don't worry, I'll guide you through the controls – It's simple. Are you ready?''

''About as ready as I'll ever be.'' Jordan braced himself for the worst.

And again, everything went white...

~Scene Change~

''...Well, this is pretty... handy.''

Jordan sat in the cockpit of Meteor Striker, and he felt completely awesome. The machine fit his fighting style perfectly – No melee weapons, just good old fisticuffs. And, with his ability to fly with those Thrusters, he could utilise his legs in combat more than he ever could before.

''Woah, Jordan? What's the deal with this?'' The Technician was pointing to a rather odd addition to his back.

It looked like a kind of single-wing structure, with 4 Large openings that Jordan initially counted as Boosters. ''I think it's some kind of extra Thruster Pack or someth-''

''Negative.'' A loud, feminine and all-too familiar voice boomed out. ''This is Meteor Striker's most powerful Attack – November Rain.''

''Was that...?''  
''Did his IS just...?''

''Uh... Maria? Is that you?'' Jordan seemed confused.

''Yes, it is. Well, technically all I am doing is sending the voice that I spoke to you with when you accessed my system through the speakers in the suit – but yes, if you want to nail it down, I'm talking.''

''That is so cool. Where did you find such a cool OS System for this baby?'' The Technician was fangirling so hard right now.

''I... didn't. She came with the IS.'' Jordan looked rather confused. ''Don't all IS's have their own personal OS?''

''No, only the top-range Personal IS's have personalities, and even then they wouldn't be able to override entire systems – All they could do is influence the Pilot's actions. This is some next-level stuff here.''

''Oh, this?'' Maria piped up again. ''This is nothing. For example:'' Maria pulled up 2 Holopanels and began typing furiously. She then created an Holographic Avatar of herself and began to walk around, taking in all the data around her – the data on the different stored IS's, the data on the computers, etc. And pulled it onto one Holopanel before walking to the Technician and giving it to her. ''If you can decrease the Energy Consumption in IS 137 by 22.6% You'll have just enough room to add the Dual Wielding Ability as well as Booster and Shield upgrades. Also,'' She turned to her friend and pulled up some kind of homework essay, ''A Downdrive Drop is not a standard manouver, very little people have access to that ability because their thrusters flame out due to lack of oxygen flowing through their intakes. You're thinking of the Spiral Dive.'' The Technician's friend looked mortified. ''And finally, Mr. Blacklake is 6''2, not 5''11. His medical records have not been updated in a while. It would be best to fix those with my data.'' She put all the data back where it came from and stood (for want of a better word) in between all of the students now crowding her, the holographic image making no aversion to stop her from smiling in smugness.

Then everyone erupted.

''Oh my gawd that's sooo cool! Where did you get your software programs from?''  
''Can I copy you and make a Mini-Maria? You're awesome!''  
''You are the coolest system ever! I want one too!''

''And that's not even the half of it.'' Maria was obviously enjoying herself as two massive Screens materialised behind her and began to show images of IS Battles, Weapon Schematics, Tactics and Evasion Manouvers, the whole lot. ''I have enough processing power when in battle to effectively pilot this IS all on it's own without any Pilot input to take on 5 Opponents simultaneously and still come out on top.'' Everyone opened their mouths in shock. ''With Jordan as my Pilot, that ratio is boosted to a maximum of 11.''

Even Jordan's mouth hung open this time.

''This is, of course, far beyond us yet. I, for one, am still getting to grips with the little kinks in the system and Jordan is of course brand new to IS Systems but, after a good amount of training, I don't a reason why Miss Sarashiki herself wouldn't be able top us.''

''Wait, Sarashiki-senpai? What about her?'' Jordan looked puzzled.

''The Student Council President here isn't elected for her student popularity. Indeed, if that was the case, she would have been near the bottom of the poll with her... perverted desires. The most open closet pervert I've ever seen.'' Maria shook her holographic head. ''But if anything, Miss Sarashiki is fearsome in combat. She even built her own IS from the ground up. Do not underestimate her because of her cute looks and well-endowed body. She's as deadly as she is pretty.''

''Maria, for once, is right.'' Another, much more commanding voice boomed out.

''Ah, I was wondering when I'd run into you again, Miss Orimura.'' Maria had a slight smug on her face.

''Long time no see, my old friend.'' Miss Orimura gave her an equally smug look back.

''W-wait, do you two know each other?'' Jordan piped up from his IS.

''Of course we do.'' Miss Orimura's gaze never left Maria's holographic face.

''We used to be partners.''

**AN: Ooh, how about that? Were you expecting that, or did it catch you off-guard? **  
**I'm loving writing. It won't be long before I have my first go at an IS Battle Scene, and that is gonna blow your minds!**

**Anyway, until next time! Caio!**


	3. Chapter 3: Initial Testing

**AN: What's up guys? How you all doing today? **  
**Got a sliiiiightly smaller chapter for you today, mainly because I went against my original idea of making this one an the next one chapter and instead leave you all hanging, just because I'm that kinda guy ;)**

**Also, in here is my first attempt at a Battle Scene, so please, let me know what you think! :)**

**Chapter 3: Initial Testing**

''Who would have imagined that, eh? The same Operating System that Chifuyu Orimura won the Mondo Grosso with 3 Years on the trot is now in the IS of the only Male Pilot in existence. I'm either extremely lucky or have absolutely no idea what I'm getting into. Most probably both.'' Jordan sighed.

''Ufufufufu Jordan-san. You worry too much, you should relax a little more often.'' Tatenashi's tone carried only the slightest hint of sensualness that most men would have missed, but Jordan was very perceptive despite how he acted.

''Ah, but, y'see, if you relax you fall behind. You fall behind in this world and you're either dead or as good as. I can't afford to make any mistakes, not with the entire world looking at me. For once in my life I can't sit on the sidelines and watch as it all flies right by me. Gotta grab it while I can.''

''Don't worry Jordan-san, I'll whip you into shape.'' Her eyes laughed, but the rest of her features were well restrained from showing her true thoughts about whipping Jordan. ''Did you forget about our deal?''

''Deal?'' Jordan's ears pricked up, he didn't remember no deal.

''Ufufufufu, I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Jordan-san. You can't go around making promises with women and forgetting about them like that, you'll break a girl's heart.'' She pouted.

''Come on Sarashiki-senpai, I'm a typical 16-Year Old boy. Of course I forget things, especially important things.'' Jordan scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

''Please, call me Tatenashi.'' She beamed. ''My family name is rather annoying.''

''S-sure, Tatenashi-senpai...''

''Just Tatenashi. No need for formalities here, is there?'' She smiled wider this time.

''Oh, ok Tatenashi.'' Jordan fell back onto his bed. ''(Sigh) Maria, gimme a Holopanel, would ya?''

{Of course, you looked up them basics I gave you this morning?} Maria's voice crackled out of the small speaker embedded in the ring on his Right Index Finger – That was the form his IS took when in standby mode.

''I'm gonna go over them again. These controls are so simple yet even easier to screw up. I'm still getting to grips with simple controls...''

''If you want Jordan-san, this Onee-san can show you the basics. Maybe a practical session will help you more at this point rather than the theory?'' She put her fan over her mouth, and the word written on it was 'Effort'.

{I agree with Tatenee chan (Maria and Tatenashi got along surprisingly well, considering the difference in personalities. They even had pet names for each other). Theory can only get you so far in this profession.}

''Come on, Jordan-san. Let this Onee-san teach you the_ real_ basics.''

The way she said real sent a shiver down Jordan's back.

**~Scene Change~**

''Come on, Jordan-san!''

After about 30 minutes worth of getting used to the IS Controls, Jordan knew exactly what to do and how to move. Tatenashi was now showing him to pull off some basic manoeuvres, and he was becoming more confident in using his IS. He had managed to access his Cannon's interface panel and had managed to deploy them, which caused the barrels to lengthen out of his back and glow with a golden-orange hue. His Thrusters also gave off the same colour. They acted like reverse mortars – the beams of light they shot fired towards the ground and came up behind an enemy's defence, catching them off-guard and doing massive damage. It was a savage but very effective tactic.

''I'm trying to keep up!'' Jordan's IS had not been modified yet and so was still nowhere near it's output capacity. What's more, he had no idea how to do it himself, which sucked bollocks in his opinion, otherwise he'd be setting up his own output settings and not asking the goddamn Technician to do it for him, mainly because she annoyed him to no end about absolutely everything.  
{I can divert more power to the Thrusters, but it will deactivate the Cann-}

''I want him to keep his Cannons powered, Marichan. It will be a good exercise for him to know where good firing points are in different manoeuvres, and how many he should fire at each interval. It'll also help boost his concentration on all the different factors he has to worry about whilst flying.''

{Very well, Tatenee-chan.}

This was gonna be a loooooong flight.

**~Scene Change~**

A few hours later, Jordan had finally mastered the basics and somehow managed to set his IS up with his own Power Settings.

''Damn, this is cool. I mean, I've built Go-Karts and motorised Bikes before, but this? This takes the biscuit.'' He was beaming as he prepared to depart for the Maintenance Wing.

''Are you more confident now, Jordan-san?'' Tatenashi's voice crackled through the communicator as she flew next to him.

''Yeah, a lot more. I think I'm gonn-'' Jordan was cut off mid sentence as Tatenashi grabbed his arm and dragged him off-course to somewhere only she knew. He tried to get out of her grip, but something made it feel like she was draining his ability to retaliate.

''H-hey! Let go of- Argh!'' Jordan couldn't fight this force. It was too strong.

''Nope. Not until you fulfil your promise to me.'' Tatenashi's voice was sweet, but there was something behind those words that caused him to feel an all too familiar shiver run down his back.

''W-wait, wha...?'' Jordan looked at her with a face that evidently displayed his unknowingness of this deal. ''What was the deal?''

''It was simple, really.'' Tatenashi released him as they arrived in Arena 2. ''I would be the first to battle you once you had mastered the basics of the IS.'' Tatensahi beamed a smile that spelt the death of him before school life even began.

''Wha... but...'' But she had him hooked. The crowds were already filling the stadium. She had been planning this all day.

{I don't see any other way out of this, Jordan. She has us in a proverbial corner.}

Jordan couldn't see another way out of this either. He wasn't about to look like a coward in front of everyone – and he'd rather go down fighting than not at all.

''I see you planned this all out, Tatenashi-senpai.'' Jordan's face grew into a smirk. ''Very well.''

''Dear Maria, Count Me In.''

{With pleasure, Jordan.}

**~Scene Change~**

[10]  
[9]  
[8]  
''You sure you wanna go through with this, Jordan-san?'' Tatenashi seemed to be jeering from her end of the field.  
[7]  
''Oh, so now I get a say in this?'' Jordan smirked back.  
[6]  
''Oh no, just making sure you're not the type that goes back on his word.''  
[5]  
''I don't intend to, do you?''  
[4]  
''Not at all. This Onee-san is a woman of her word.''  
[3]  
''Then let's see how you convert those words to actions!'' Jordan screamed as his Thrusters powered up.  
[2]  
{Power Output stable, Cannons Active, Thrusters Firing. System checks Green 'cross the board.}  
[1]  
''Showtime.''

[Battle: START!]

The sound of the IS's suddenly coming to life wrought the air as the crowd went ballistic. The word had spread like wildfire that the Prez was taking on the only Male IS Pilot in the world. Naturally, the stadium was packed with screaming girls, teachers and Press Reporters. Weirdly, Tatenashi led the charge on the field, even though her IS (The Mysterious Lady) was much better at defensive manoeuvres. Jordan made a bid for the sky, but The President wasn't letting him get away. She hooked upwards and rocketed after him.

However, Jordan planned this and backflipped out just as she got within 10ft of him with his forward Thrusters. As a surprised Tatenashi completely missed her target, Jordan fired all 4 Cannons at max power and all 4 Landed a direct hit. Jordan wasn't a man to wait, and instead flew straight back down to his normal cruising height. The Prez burst from the smoke cloud above and came straight in with a diving attack, utilizing her Lance as the forceful point, so to speak. Jordan dodged (But only just) and received an overhead kick instead, sending him down slightly.

[587]

''That one attack did that much?!''

{Like I told you, she's as fearsome in combat as she is pretty. Do NOT underestimate her – She knows you're serious after that first move.}

Tatenashi was evidently angry about something – her usually cool and calm face now became as stormy as a raging sea. Jordan pieced together the fact that because his first hit was so dumb and easy to counter yet she missed it and took massive damage for it, she had been played for a fool by someone who'd never battled seriously before in front of the entire school. As the Student Council President, that must be a massive blow to her reputation.

{Fortunately, I have a plan...}

Jordan loved plans.

**AN: Oooooh, Tatenashi's getting serious guys! Any preferences on the outcome? Wanna place bets?**  
**Nah, that's a stupid idea xD Anyway, I got an absolute mountain of homework to get through, so don't expect the next part for a few days unless I catch a lucky break (which will never happen because my luck sucks balls) ;)**

**Until next time, Saiyonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Victory's for Losers

**AN: Thanks for the feedback guys! Really loving hearing from you!**  
**Let's continue on with the story, it's just getting good! :)**

**Chapter 4: Victory's for Losers**

''Holy shit!''

Jordan was currently attempting to dodge a rampaging Tatenashi who seemed hell-bent on two things -1) Jordan's death, and 2) The destruction of everything he ever loved. She was using reckless but effective tactics, completely forgetting about the fact that her moves were predictable and easy to dodge. So far, she had failed to score a direct hit, but was still furiously engaging at every opportunity.

''Give it up, Prez!'' Jordan yelled. ''You're not gonna get me wi - whoa!'' Jordan's sentence was cut short as Tatenashi flung her Javelin, distracting him long enough for her to close the gap and meet him in Close Combat.

Jordan ducked beneath her initial strike, blocked her second and met her third (a full-power right-hander) with his own. The two attacks pressed against each other, their strengths matched, until Jordan pulled back his fist, dodging to the right and using his own fist to send a strike at her midsection.

{Now, pull the switch!} Maria's voice sounded inside his head.

''Roger!'' Again, Jordan's forward Thrusters catapulted him away, and he spun 180 Degrees to attempt to put distance between them. Tatenashi soon followed.

''Fire all four Cannons, 70% Power, Standard Spread!'' Because Jordan was in the lead it would allow him to fire his downward-facing Cannons straight at Tatenashi.

{Command Accepted.}

The two IS's began their bob-n'-weave trip of the entire Stadium. Both fired their Weapons at each other, and both flew like a Bat Out of Hell in an attempt to avoid the other's attacks.

''Change Cannons to Flaks, range 150m!''

{Roger.}

Jordan's Cannons whirred, becoming slightly shorter and their barrels slightly wider. The blasts were a little slower in terms of Projectile Speed, but after a distance they explode and deal massive Area of Effect (AoE) damage.

[BOOM BOOM BOOM] The Cannon's recoil was more pronounced now, and the noise amplified tenfold.

''Poseidon's Grace!'' Tatenashi yelled, and her water shield came into being around her IS, protecting her from the Flak's AoE damage.

''Perfect. Pull the stick, Maria!''

{Request Acknowledged. Pulling the proverbial stick.}

Once again, Jordan's Forward Thrusters activated and he suddenly rocketed straight towards Tatenashi. Jordan spun 180 Degrees faster than Tatenashi could blink, and gave her an almighty Right-hander to the face. She was caught completely off-guard and received the impact of his fist in full, sending her flying into the arena wall. Jordan used this chance to Catapult away, and resumed his place in the air from which he started this bout. Tatenashi picked herself up and did the same.

''Here we go.'' Jordan's face turned into a battle-hardened smile.

''You sure you want to do this, Jordan-san?'' Even through the communicator, Jordan could tell that Tatenashi was loving every second of this.

''As sure as the sun shining in the morning.'' His Thruster's flared.

''Hmm. I never expected you to be this good.'' Tatenashi smiled her most seductive smile and re-materialised her Javelin. ''But. I'm not losing this battle. In the name of Sarashiki, I will retain my title!''

''Then bring it ON!''

{Deploying Afterburners.}

Jordan's Cannons contracted and became longer and thinner, soon emitting a glow in time with his Thrusters.

{Afterburners Stable.}

The crowd turned silent.

Both stared each other in the eye, daring the other to make the first move. Eventually, Jordan got bored and activated all his Thrusters and Afterburners at 150% Capacity, turning their usual Golden-Orange into a much deeper shade of pure, vibrant Orange. He shot forwards with much more speed than even he believed, and pulled his right fist back, ready to deal the final blow.

Tatenashi matched his speed with her own Speed Boost Ability, and her Lance turned into the world's largest bullet.

''RAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!''

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

[BOOOOOOOOM]

Around the point where they struck, Physics broke. Shockwaves were sent everywhere, and all the glass in the Arena shattered, showering the spectators in little teeny bits of what used to be windows. A massive smoke cloud formed around the contestants, and the crowd waited with baited breath.

Jordan could feel the point of something ridiculously big stabbing him just above his thigh.

Tatenashi felt his fist impact on the side of her face.

[0]

[Shields Depleted]

''Huff... Hah...'' Jordan knew it was over. He had lost.

[0]

[Shields Depleted]

''Hehh... Huh...'' Tatenashi could not believe it. A beginner had beat her in his first battle.

[Battle Over! Result:]

The crowd watched the screen intently, waiting with baited breath to see who came out on top.

It was silent.

[DRAW!]

Everyone's mouth dropped.

In Jordan's mind, all he could hear was the crowd erupt in Tatenashi's victory.

In Tatenashi's mind, she heard the crowd that once cheered her all the way to victory now go ballistic for the newbie.

Then the smoke around them cleared, and they both checked the other's head-up display.

''Wha...?'' Jordan's face was full of confusion.

''Huh?'' Tatenashi could not grasp what had happened.

Then they simultaneously looked up.

''No way.'' They had drawn. This was incredible.

''That's not possible...'' Tatenashi could not believe her eyes. What would happen now?

''Apparently, it is.'' Jordan's face was full of mystery and wonder.

''This is amazing...'' Tatenashi was in disbelief.

They floated there for a few more seconds, drinking in what had just gone down. It was unheard of - IS Battles usually resulted in an outright win, meaning Draws rarely ever occurred, even in the Professional Championships. For it to happen in Academy Mock-Ups... It just wasn't heard of.

''Hahaha, this is awesome!'' Jordan threw back his head and laughed, a full, heart-filled laugh. Then he did something that made Tatenashi blush deeply.

He hugged her.

The two stood there, floating with depleted IS's, in front of the whole world basically, with Jordan's arms around the Prez's body, a blush apparent on her face. She soon settled into it and hugged him back, her small frame easily fitting into his large, well-built one.

The crowd exploded.

After a few seconds, they broke the hug and flew back to the Maintenance Bay where the Technician was waiting with two recharge ports. She had that smug look on her face that said she enjoyed watching what was being spread as 'The best Battle fought this Year'. The Press were going nuts.

Both flew into the hangar and were greeted by clapping and cheers from the Maintenance Team. Jordan deactivated Meteor Striker and was instantly surrounded by people shaking his hand and congratulating him on his first ever battle.

Tatenashi was also surrounded by her fans, all of them congratulating her and praising her for putting on such a good show.

''Well, this puts us in a predicament now. Doesn't it?''

The crowd parted as Chifuyu Orimura walked through the swathe of fangirls surrounding the two contestants.

''I don't follow, ma'am?'' Jordan was rather confused at her outburst.

''Well, as everyone knows, the Strongest Pilot at the Academy is also crowned the Student Council President. I was getting ready to either crown a new one or let Miss Sarashiki retain her title, but since the battle resulted in a draw I don't know what to do.''

Jordan understood now. She expected an outright outcome so she could determine the Council Prez, but their draw had thrown all that down the shitter. ''Ah, I see...''

''Well, I don't know, what with it being a draw... there are no laws governing this.'' Tatenashi looked like she was in inner turmoil right now.

''I think I'll Tatenashi-senpai stay up there. I'm not really interested in being any kind of President, I'm a complete failure as a Politician. Besides, reports and me are a big no, and I suspect that being Student Council Prez isn't all sunflowers and daisies, is it?'' His cocky smile softened slightly, and it turned into a really cool smirk. ''I'm ok with being just me - Presidency is often best left to professionals.'' He glanced at Tatenashi, who's face was bright red and seemed to have developed a massive interest in something on her shoes. Not wanting to prolong her embarrassment, Jordan upped his voice and announced ''Right, I'm tired. I'm off to change, take a bath and then sleep. So unless there's anything else...''

''No, that's enough for me Mr. Blacklake. Everyone! Leave these two to sharpen up! Did you all forget you've got school tomorrow?''

Oh shit. Jordan had completely forgotten. Tomorrow was September 1st.

''Hai, Miss Orimura...''

The crowd slowly filtered out, chittering and chattering as they walked.

**~Scene Change~**

''Ahh. That's amaaaazing.''

Jordan sighed as he sunk into his steaming bath. After today's combined training and battle. this was heaven.

[Knock Knock]

''Hello? I'm kind of in the bath...''

''Would you like me to wash your back for you, Jordan-san?'' Tatenashi's voice was audible through the bathroom door.

''Wha...? Umm, I think I'm...''

Jordan didn't get time to answer, because Tatenashi walked in wearing nothing but a towel and a pair of cat ears.

''P-please, Jordan-san. L-let me wash your back for you...''

Cat ears? Really? Damn.

''I guess I can't really say no now, can I? Mrs. President.'' He accompanied those last words with a wink. Tatenashi blushed profusely, before laughing and saying ''Oh dear, Jodran-kun. You're such a charmer.''

''I know, I know. It makes you wonder how I've never had a Girlfiend before...'' Jordan's laugh stuttered to a halt before he realised that, even here, where he was schooled with nothing but females, he could not find a Girlfriend. It really was a humbling fact.

''Ah well. Shall we get it over with?'' He smiled at Tatenashi.

''Ooh, Jorsan-san is eager for this, isn't he?'' She could not be acting any more openly seductive without dropping her towel.

''Just a little bit...'' He spun around in the bath so that his back faced Tatenashi.

And she proceeded to give Jordan the best massage ever.

**~Scene Change~**  
**~12:30am~**

Jordan was attempting (and failing) to fall asleep, but his Thoughts kept him awake. These were the times when he wished that he didn't have the past that he did. He could still remember the screams of his Mother in the night...

Then he felt something snuggle into his abdomen, and he nearly yelped in shock.

''Don't mind me, Jordan-san. I'll be just fine here.'' Jordan couldn't see her face, but he had to admit Tatenashi was quite a good pillow, or pillows to be exact. Either way, it felt good.

All Jordan could think was: 'I'm sleeping with the Prez.'

''Billy's gonna be so pissed when he hears about this.''

**~Scene Change~**  
**~London, England~**

''Achoo!''

''Are you ok, Mr. Heath?''

''Yeah, I'm fine Miss.''

Where the fuck did that come from?

**AN: Aha! Weren't expecting that outcome, were ya? **  
**This story's only just getting started, guys! Let's keep it going, shall we?**

**Until next time, Cheerio!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**AN: So I managed to (somehow) get this and 6 done for you all, meaning that I'll be putting the next one up soon :) The next few chapters may be a little shorter than the others but I will try to keep them as interesting as I can, so please bear with!**

**Without further ado, let's get back to where we were at the start of April and keep on Rollin'! Also, meet the new OC, which I'll try to keep as awesome as possible ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: First Day**

Jordan actually usually looked forward to the first day of school. It was usually one of the only days when people were more relaxed with being around new people and people tended to get on with each other 99% of the time. There also tended to be a rather pleasant atmosphere with everyone wanting to be friends and such.

Apparently, that was not to happen in this school.

Because this is an all-girls school (except for Jordan, obviously) the people there were too tired from waking up too early, their hair a mess and still half asleep. They were very cranky and detestable creatures. Even Tatenashi (who was still cuddling on to Jordan's abdomen) had bags under her eyes and barely mumbled ''See you later'' before leaving.

Jordan had no idea what awaited him.

Jordan was courteous enough to have his 6:30 Alarm go off through his Headphones so as not to wake his room mate, so he had time to make breakfast, get showered, brush his hair, clean his teeth and get dressed before school started at 7:30. Tatenashi got up at 7:20, got dressed, picked up her bag (which was open and upside-down, so all the contents fell out) and zombie walked to the door before leaving. She wasn't the only one in this state either.  
The hallways were full of this Zombie epidemic, all throughout campus they slubered about, occasionally falling over due to a slight irregularity in the flooring. Jordan actually had to catch a few that could have easily crushed him had he not been aware, but the women were too tired to thank him, so they just looked at him with gaping mouths and continued their business, only to trip up again at the end of the hallway. He half expected to be bit or clawed, but they seemed too tired to do such a thing.

After following the signs for a few minutes, he ended up at his new class: 1-1. It was a rather normal class with just under 30 students, nothing really too special about it. There were a few people he recognised - Cecilia Alcott was sat at the back, chatting away her overly-high pitched voice about a topic which no-one seemed to give a flying fuck about except her. Houki Shinonono sat at the front tempting to claw at sleep for as long as she could. Then he noticed something rather rare - a Girl who actually had a good night's rest last night. She had blonde hair a pretty decent figure, but seemed actually quite timid. European? She had that kind of vibe about her. There was also a very small and absolutely terrifying pirate sat in the classroom - She had a blood red eye and an eye patch, long silver hair and the scariest fucking glare you've ever witnessed. She could probably make the devil her personal bitch with that look.

He walked inside and all talk stopped.

Like literally everyone shut the fuck up. Cecilia stopped mid-laugh, Houki managed to find the strength to raise her head, the Blondie buried her head into the desk and Yar-Har the Satan Pirate proceeded to glare even harder.  
Jordan had never been in a situation this tense before. I mean literally, his next move would decide on his popularity for the next 3 or 4 years of his life. He had a few options in this situation:

1. Proceed unfazed, and select a seat at random to sit down at and unpack his things at, ready for class.  
2. Say something cool and act like some kind of womaniser because why the fuck not.  
3. Slowly walk back out of the classroom, wide-eyed and wait for the teacher so that everyone would calm down before he did something stupid.  
4. Stand there like a total and utter faggot not knowing what to do and probably over-thinking things because that's the kind of person he is-

''Good morning class! Everyone to your seats please!''  
Fuckin' time constraints.

Jordan decided that he would play it safe and sit next to the blonde one. It seemed barren enough - the seat behind him and the seat to his immediate left were unoccupied, the right taken up by the blonde. There was only one problem - Yar Har the Satan Pirate was directly in front of him. And although she was facing forward, she gave off the most frightening presence he had ever felt. It seemed to flow from her like smoke.

''Alright class, I'm Miss Yamada and I'll be your Homeroom teacher for this year!''  
''Haaiii...''  
Miss Yamada desperately tried to grasp onto what was left of her optimism, but it was a lost cause.  
''So, uhm, l-let's get started!''  
Yep, lost cause.

**~Scene Change~**

The bell rang for lunch on his first day, and honestly? Jordan was pretty underwhelmed. Nobody did much of anything around here, but that was about to change.  
However, he had gotten to know his classmates a little bit. He didn't realise it, but the head Technician was actually in his class from his flight, and he only knew her as Cassy. Her real name is unknown. The blonde European girl was actually a French lass by the name of Charlotte Dunois, apparently the heir to a large French IS Company - the Dunois Corporation. Also, Yar Har the Satan Pirate was actually a German called Laura Bodewig, and that you should never, ever talk to her without a very, very good reason.

As he entered his class for his second tutoring session, there was quite the announcement.  
''So class, it's a little bit late in the day for something like this, but we had some problems this morning and so haven't been fully ready yet. But anyway, please welcome a new Transfer Student!''  
''What?''  
''Already?''  
''It's not even been a day...''

Jordan did think it was a bit odd, but the fact was that they were getting a new Transfer Student and there wasn't much that they could do about it.

And in all fairness, Jordan wasn't exactly complaining. This new student was an absolute stunner.

She had waist-length Blonde hair, but not like Charlotte's half Blonde half Ginger. This was much lighter and natural, like a cross between Platinum and Bleach Blonde.  
Her body was slender, but her curves were real. D's, easy.

Jordan could almost feel the stares at his face from all around the room right now. He suddenly had a feeling that told him being under the Guillotine felt a little something like this.

''Hello, my name is Olivia Galvin, and I'll be studying with you this year!'' She smiled, and Jordan's stomach twisted. He was trying his best to keep his facial features under his command.

''Alright class! Let's welcome her warmly, shall we?'' Yamada's face was like a bulb. A very, very fragile bulb. ''Where shall we put you... I know! How about next to Jordan-san over there? You are both British, after all!''

Really? That's how she wants to play it? This was blatant torture. Either that or Yamada-sensei had absolutely no sense of situation. Most probably the latter.

**~Scene Change~**

''Goddammit, Yamada-sensei. That wasn't fair at all...''

The last lesson of the day was so awkward. Everyone was staring daggers at Jordan and he knew exactly why - he wasn't completely stupid. In all fairness, it had probably been written all over his face. However, he was greatful to her for not talking to him. He would have probably made a fool of himself.

Anyway, Jordan walked back to his room, 2037, and unlocked the door. He then noticed something rather odd. It seemed... empty.

Really empty.

It then clicked - all of Tatenashi's stuff had gone, including the prez herself.

''Eh?'' Jordan verbalised his confusion, but to be perfectly honest he knew this would happen sooner or later - a boy and girl living together? It had 'Lewd' written all over it.  
''Well, at least we'll get some space, eh Maria?''  
{Space is good. Did you know that IS's-}  
''Were originally developed for use in Space? Yeah, we got told about it today in class. I did manage to get some notes down, you know.''  
{I'm surprised there, you could actually move?} He could taste the sneer, it was so potent in her voice.  
''Thanks, Maria. I'm sorry I have a weakness for Blondes, sin me to hell for it.''  
''So you do, do you?'' A familiar voice sauntered through the door.

He had a feeling that his life had just become a lot harder. In all meanings of word.

**AN: Jordan you lucky bastard, you pull all the bitches xD You guys like the idea of OCxOC, or were you wanting a more OCxTatenashi approach? Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: New Roomie

**AN: So like I said, this should be up almost straight after Chapter 5, if it's not then give it a few minutes then try again :) You guys like Olivia yet? I know I do ;)**

**Btw, Yar Har the Satan Pirate is one of my favourite nicknames ever, it was what I first thought when I saw Laura for the first time, no joke xD I do like Laura, she is cute, but Charlotte is more my avenue if I'm honest :P Anyways, enjoy the new Chapter! :D**

**Chapter 6: New Roomie**

''Don't tell me...''  
{Yep.}  
''Did they...?''  
{Yep.}  
''With...?''  
{Yep.}  
''[Sigh] When did you know?''  
{This morning.}  
''And you didn't tell me?''  
{I couldn't wait to see your face. I gotta say, I'm surprised. You've got a bit more resolve than I imagined.}  
''[Sigh] thanks, Maria. Loving the amount of help I'm recieving right now.''  
{Anytime.}

Then another voice spoke up after they had finished their not-so-private conversation. ''Uhm, hi?'' She seemed really nervous. ''I was told that this was my room, and to report to it right away...''  
Jordan turned around, and immediately regretted it: He had confirmed his worst fears.  
He would be sharing a room with the Transfer student.  
''Well... uh, hello. I'm Jordan, and I guess that means we're gonna be room mates.''  
''It seems so! Wait, don't I sit next to you in class?'' This girl was a blatant airhead.  
''Uh, yeah. Yeah, you do.'' Goddamit Jordan you asswipe pull something cool out of your ass or something! ''Hey, can I ask you something?''  
''Sure, what is it?'' Her usual smile was relaced by a look of interest.  
''How come you transferred in from your other school already? It's not even been a day yet...''  
''I've been asked that a lot today. Hmm...''  
She had to think about this? Really? Sheesh...  
''I dunno.'' Her face looked completely blank.  
''You don't know?'' How can she not know this?!  
''I dunno. My Dad walked into school this morning and told me 'Olivia, you're transferring to the IS Academy as of now!' And then I was already on a jet before I could register what happened.''  
Wow. Pushy Dad much?  
''Do you remember anything else?''  
''Nope. Oh wait, I remember him rambling on about something. I usually just blank out then and mumble. I don't remember what he was saying. Probably something about being good at school.''  
''You really couldn't care less, could you?''  
''Nope.''  
''Then I think you and I are gonna get along just fine. Your bed's next to the window, by the way.''  
''Oh good, I'll get my stuff moved up here.'' She began typing onto her phone.  
''Wait, your stuff is already here?'' Jordan's things were still in the process of transporting, even after 2 weeks. He missed his guitar and his Pokemon games. He had poured his soul into those things.  
''Yeah, I brought it with me on the flight here.'' She finished typing and put her phone back into her pocket.  
''Ahh, I see. You've only brought a few things then?''  
''Just the essentials.'' Then 5 Men dressed in black suits and sunglasses brought in a small warehouse's worth of 'Essentials'. Jordan let his mouth drop in astonishment, especially if this was only her essentials. How much stuff did a girl need? Tatenashi didn't have nearly this much.  
''It's all here, milady. Would you like us to set it up for you?'' One of the Mission Impossible guys asked. Scottish?  
''No, it's ok thanks. I'll get around to it myself later.'' She smiled and they left the room in single-file.  
''...I'm starting to feel the crosshairs right about here.'' Jordan pointed to spot at the back of his head, right where his Cortex was. He probably wasn't actually that wrong, in all fairness.  
{I forgot to mention-}  
''You mean neglected.''  
{-Neglected to mention that Olivia is the daughter of a massive British business tycoon. And if he's anything, he's protective of his airhead daughter.}  
''Thanks, Maria. I feel much more comfortable with having her as my room mate now.''  
''You do? That's awesome!'' She hugged him in pure delight whilst Jordan cried inside.  
''God, if you're up there somewhere, please.  
Stop being such a cunt.''

**~Scene Change~**

The second day, and everyone seemed much better this time around. People actually looked like they had a decent night's sleep and breakfast. Because Jordan got up earlier, he plated up an extra plate of beans on toast for Olivia and tolf her to put it into the microwave for 90 Seconds when she wanted to eat it. He doubted she'd even touch it in all fairness, but it was always nice to wake up to food, he had discovered.

He set off a little earlier because today was health check-up day and he wanted to avoid any mishaps involving half-dressed women, so he thought he'd beat the competition there and be done before the other arrived so as to avoid any duress.  
Unfortunately, he seemed to have arrived in mid-swing because the line from the nurses officeled all the way out of the door and down the hall. So Jordan, in his infinite wisdom, decided 'Nope, fuck that, make yourself busy somehow.' and so he decided to go and have his own checkup in a place that should be abandoned right now.

**~Scene Change~**

''Finally, some peace.''  
The air in the stadiums was perfect right now. The stands blocked out any big drafts so the breeze was gentle, but the air temperature was cool in the bright sunlight. It was simple things like this that really put a smile on Jordan's face. People really didn't give nature enough credit in his opinion - it was such a simply beautiful phenomenon, yet people squander it because of it's abundancy. They did the same thing with coal before we had a safe form of Nuclear Fission and Solar fields that could power a continent rather than just a city, and look how quickly they forgot that. Humanity did still manage to surprise Jordan sometimes.

He stepped into the centre of the Arena and begun to realise just how big these things actually had to be to keep the fighting as enclosed as possible without disturbing the wildlife or causing disruptions to society in the process. Standing on the floor of the place, he felt like a... very small thing in a very large place. Jordan wasn't very good at describing stuff.

{Shall we?} Jordan suddenly smirked in the bright sunlight.  
''I don't see why not.''  
{System: Activate}

The massive machine came into being around Jordan's frame, and he twisted all his joints so he could get the feeling of moving again.  
{Combat holos?}  
''Just some standard melee ones, I'll get to flying in a minute.''  
{Sure thing.}

Combat Holos were a holographic Drone that engaged you through one of 3 methods - On the ground, in the air or during flight. They knew all standard manouvers and could even surprise some people with their relentless assaults. The real cincher was the fact that they didn't have a limited sheild supply, so you could still send them into the side of stadium faster than the speed of light and they'd just get back up. It was really quite amazing.

There was also a mode called 'Challenge Mode' - This mode started you off against one Hologram at medium difficulty and slowly increased their numbers and difficulty until you were 'defeated', or took 3 consecutive hits. It long held a lot of pull within the school, the top ranked people usually being the most respected throughout the institution.

Jordan decided he'd one day have a go at it, but not today. He was just practicing his swings right now.

The first bot came at him and immediately went for a diving attack. Jordan stepped back then boosted forward and smashed him square in the chest. The bot flew a good 100 feet.  
The second came at him from behind, but Jordan spun to his right 180 degrees and extended his right leg out, crouching with his left and sweeping his opponent off of his feet. The first one came back and Jordan jumped up from a semi-handstand from the low sweep and somersaulted over the bot's head. The punch it aimed at him missed completely and Jordan planted his feet firmly on it's shoulders before jumping and backflipping, letting the Hologram go mid-flip, causing him to fly across the stadium.  
''Heh. This feels good. More.''  
{More on their way.}  
Jordan did not realise, but Students were passing the windows that looked out upon the stadium were watching intently. People began to gradually fill out the stadium, and word began to spread that Jordan was soloing some bots in Arena 3. Seats began to be filled, and the bots just poured on. 5, 8, 12, 15...they just kept coming, and Jordan just chained attacks together one after the other, taking out 4 or 5 with one shot in some cases.

Then all of a sudden, Maria blurted {Human presence detected on the battlefield! Deactivating Holograms!}  
''What?'' Jordan looked astonished as the bot he was about to smash his fist into vanished. Then he saw her.  
A girl with Blonde hair and a Bombshell Body began walking over towards him, her eyes narrow and peircing. Probably from the blaring sun.  
''Sup?'' Jordan lowered his defence but left his IS powered on.  
''Just come to see your training. So this is your IS, hmm...?''  
''Well I was actually getting into it until we had to stop because of you. So can I get back to it, or...?''  
''Well, I was kind of hoping...'' Olivia flicked her wrist, and he saw the Metallic Armband that signified her as a Personal IS User. It's colours were almost identical to Meteor Striker's.  
Jordan tensed up. He knew what came next. ''Damn, you guys need to stop putting me in situations where I can't say no.'' He gave her a cocky smile. ''Shall we dance?''  
''Well, it does take 2 to Tango, after all.'' Her smile matched his.  
''Damn. Good one.'' Jordan laughed, but then turned all business.  
Olivia threw her arms out and yelled ''Hell's Angel: Activate!''  
She was encompassed in a brilliant light that made the sun look dim, and a second later she revealed her machine to the world.

It was very slim and sleak, with it's body panels more focused on attack rather than defence. Her helmet was silver but with two horn-like bits that were painted in an orangey-gold colour. The resemblance between the two IS's was uncanny.  
''I knew my style would catch on.'' Jordan remarked after taking in the figure before him.  
''Pfft, I had this before it was cool.'' Olivia winked.  
As both IS's rose from the ground, they kept on equal altitude levels until they reached their starting postions. Someone must be in the control centre because all the boards suddenly lit up and the screens throughout the stadium came alive with the automated camera angles. The battle screen suddenly activated and the shields began to charge.  
''You sure about this, Milady?'' Jordan said with a mock bow. ''I can't hold back, you understand.''  
''Please, don't.'' Olivia licked her lips. ''I love a good fight.''  
Jordan raised his right eyebrow at this. ''Are you seriously an M?''  
Olivia's face turned blank. ''What's an M?''  
Of course. This was Olivia they were dealing with, after all.  
''...Nevermind.''  
[10]  
[9]  
[8]  
[7]  
''Systems Check: Shields.''  
{Charged.}  
[6]  
''Hull Integrity.''  
{100%}  
[5]  
''Thruster Output.''  
{Stable.}  
[4]  
''What about... 'it'?''  
[3]  
{It's ready.}  
[2]  
''Excellent.''  
[1]  
The thrusters roared, and everyone waited with baited breath.  
[0]

[Battle: START!]

**AN: Ooooh! Shit is gonna go down, big style! Who do you guys want to win? Wanna place bets? After all, Jordan finally has 'it' ready. What are you all thinking? Damn, I wish I could read minds xD**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling and more of me writing new chapters for you awesome people xD So until next time my children, Caio! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Scythes an' Shit

**AN: Here we go guys! Finally time to get into the story side of this FanFic! Shit get's real here people. Just a couple of things I want to highlight:**  
**1. I may not be able to upload at all this week. I might get one done, but my first exam is on Tuesday, so don't expect too much activity from me.**  
**2. I'm going to try something in this chapter, you'll understand when you see it. If you think it works, let me know! It was definitely fun to write :D**

**Right, that's enough from me. On with the FanFiction! :D**

**Chapter 7: Scythes an' Shit**

[Battle: START!]

Whoosh, the two IS's covered the space between them in milliseconds. Before they knew it they were face-to-face.

Olivia swung first, but Jordan ducked beneath and aimed a strike at her midsection. However, she saw this coming and dodged down and to the left before swooping back up to position.  
{She's fast.}  
''Yeah, no shit.'' Jordan had a feeling this was about to get interesting.

''[You're pretty sharp, Jordan.]'' Olivia's voice crackled over the IS Communicator. ''[Think you can get even sharper?]''  
''What do you mean by 'Sharper', exactly?'' Jordan instantly regretted that reply.  
''[I mean this!]'' Then a massive curved blade materialised in her hands. It was very ornate, and almost as big as Olivia's entire IS.  
''[Grim Reaper: Deploy!]''  
''Woah! Is that a Scythe?''  
{It's also a customizable, high-impact Sniper Rifle.}  
''A what?''  
''[It's also a gun.]'' Olivia's smile was wider than an Elephant's behind right now.  
She swung the massive death machine around to point the end of the staff section directly at Jordan, revealing a HUGE wide-bore Cannon to have been implanted into the staff of the Scythe. And it was pointing directly at his face.  
''Well, fuck. And I thought mine was creative.''  
''[You thought your what was creative?]''  
''I've been working on my own little project as well, but yours definitely takes the cake.''  
''[Come on, show me.]'' Olivia was basically begging him to show her.  
''I guess I'll have to now...''

Then Jordan's forearms were suddenly surrounded in a bright light, and massive shields appeared on each of his IS's gauntlets, each one the size of his arm. They were quite wierd in shape, like semi-circles but had 3 semi-circular indents on the side of each, which obviously gave them a second purpose as blades. They gave his IS a much bulkier appearance.

''[Is that it?]'' Olivia seemed disappointed.  
'' 'Is that it?' '' Jordan scoffed. ''Pfft. People like you will never understand my ingenuity.'' He followed that up with a wink.  
''[Oh please, just shut up and fight me!]'' Olivia disappeared and re-appeared directly in front of Jordan's face. She swung the Scythe over him, but he blocked it with his shield. She found she couldn't remove it either.  
'' 'Is that it', she asks. Hmph.'' Jordan's face turned to one akin to a villain finding out his enemies' weakness. ''Nope, this is not it.'' He pointed his other shield at her mid-section. ''THIS is the real thing!'' Then a massive blast erupted out of the end of shield, and it smashed against her abdomen. She tumbled backwards but regained her balance and flew back up.

''[What was that?!]'' Olivia was obviously rattled.  
''Told you that wasn't it.'' Jordan laughed. ''Did you like my whole play-the-villain thing? I thought it worked quite well to be honest.''  
''[No, I didn't. It creeped me out.]'' Jordan wondered if he'd gone too far.  
''That was the point, but anyway.'' Jordan flexed his arms. ''I don't like hiding behind shields, it's rather cowardly if you ask me. So, let's switch things up a little, shall we?''

Jordan smashed his shields together to make a sort of indented hexagon, then it pulled apart and revealed a hidden midsection which contained a handle of sorts, extending out until it was the height of Jordan's IS.

''Kobrakai: Deploy!''

''[Is that a... battleaxe?]'' Olivia was in awe.  
''Why yes, yes it is, I'm glad you noticed.'' Jordan had a really smug look on his face. ''But that's still not everything.''  
''[That's not everything?! What else can it do?]''  
''This.'' Jordan pointed the tip of the battleaxe at Olivia and fired a Cannon Blast straight at her. She only just managed to get out of the way.

Then they both charged.

Olivia's strike came first, but Jordan swung his axe around and blocked it. Sparks flew at the connection.  
''[Damn, you're fast. But can you get faster?]'' Olivia was clearly enjoying this.  
''I'm just warming up, how about you?'' Jordan had to admit, this was much more fun than punching holograms.  
''[Come on then, show me!]'' Olivia pulled away and re-engaged. Jordan simply let her.  
''Here, kitty kitty.'' Wait...  
Olivia kept closing, she was obviously coming in for an overhead slash. If she kept on her path, she would definitely win with one slash.  
Wait...  
She was closing in at stupid speeds, and her Scythe was looking even bigger than usual.  
Just wait...  
25ft...  
15ft...  
10ft...  
5ft...  
''[You're mine!]''  
2ft...  
''Now!''  
{Roger.}  
Jordan's forward thrusters activated, and he shot away, leaving Olivia completely bewildered and almost losing her balance mid-air.  
''Haha! Whoo, gotta love that rush.'' Jordan loved watching his enemies when he just casually dodged their most powerful attacks. ''Let her in again, Maria.''  
{Again? but surely, she'll be expectin-}  
''That's what I'm counting on.''

Olivia charged again, but this time went for a sideways slash to prevent him from jetting out. It was all so weird though, how he just let her attack him. He just didn't care.  
And that's why he was so terrifying.  
''[Raaarrrrgghhh!]''  
''Heh.''  
Jordan swung Kobrakai to his left and met her sideways slash on the handle of his axe. The hooked blade was inches away from hitting his rear shielding.  
''I don't think we need these, do you?'' Then Jordan hooked his blades under hers and twisted, causing Olivia to relinquish her grip on the scythe. Jordan simply threw his weapon away, sending both careening towards the ground in a shower of sparks.  
''[What...]'' Olivia couldn't believe what Jordan had just done. He had sacrificed his weapon in exchange for disarming her as well. Jordan could have easily just disarmed her and kicked her ass with Kobrakai, but he just threw it away.  
''Sorry, it was getting cumbersome. Pretty awesome weapon though, ain't it?'' Jordan gave her that cocky half-smile that completely defined his whole character. ''Still, this'll be interesting. Can you fight without a weapon? I'd like to see you fight me up close and personal.''  
''[Really? If that's what you wish... I guess I'll oblige your request!]''  
''Maria.''  
{Hmm?}  
''I think some music is in order, don't you think?''  
{I agree. Which one?}  
''I think Dance With the Devil - Breaking Benjamin will do. Be sure to feed it into the stadium speakers too.''  
{Of course.}

**AN: I strongly recommend you read the next section with this song playing, if at all possible. I do not own this song or anything but I wrote this battle to the beat of it, so I think it gives the whole experience much more impact with the music.**

_Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead..._

''Let's go!''

Jordan swung first this time, only to have Olivia catch his fist. She retaliated with a knee to the stomach, but only met the bottom of Jordan's foot.  
Jordan used her momentary lapse to back-flip off of her knee, striking her in the chest on the way up.

_Close your eyes,  
So many days go by..._

Olivia came in with a massive right-hander, but Jordan simply catapulted away. Olivia fell forward and met Jordan's fist on the way down, sending her over backwards.  
''[I can't do this...]''  
''Of course you can. It's in there, I can see it myself!''

_Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right..._

''[But you're too good!]'' Olivia let out a sigh.  
''[There's no way I can best someone of your level...]''

Jordan cleared his throat.

_''I believe in you,  
I can show you that,  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I  
Won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong!''_

As Jordan sang, Olivia started to believe in those lyrics.  
He believed in her. He could see all the way through her dumbness and her self-depression at her lacking skills.  
At the last few words, her fight rejuvenated inside her heart. She felt determination and power course through her.  
At the last word, she charged.

_Say Goodbye,_

Olivia's fist impacted with Jordan's chest plate and caused him to fly backwards with the force of the punch. Jordan regained his stability and flew back for a counter-attack.

_As we dance with the devil tonight!_

Jordan aimed a flying kick at her midsection, but Olivia was quicker than that. She moved both her arms up in an 'x' shape and absorbed most of the impact on her forearms.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

Olivia snapped out from her block, but Jordan came over and hit her with an overhead smash, sending her down onto the ground. He followed her.

''Let's do away with these thrusters.''

_As we dance with the devil toni~i~ght!_

''[I was getting bored of them anyway.]''

Both seemed to immediately pick up the beat and land throw a punch at the song's every beat. It was amazing to watch.

_Trembling...  
_  
''Getting tired yet?'' Jordan snipped.

_Crawling across my skin..._

''[To be completely honest, not really.]'' Olivia's face told no lies.

_Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine..._

''Hmm. I was hoping you'd say that.''  
''[What, you like being hit or something?]''  
''No, let me tell you why...''

_'' 'Cause I believe in you,  
I can show you that...''_

_''[I can see right through_  
_All your empty lies...]''_

_''I won't last long..._  
_In this world, so wrong!''_

Both flew at each other again, possibly even faster than before.

_Say good bye!  
_  
Both impacted each other's fist onto their opponent's face. The impact sent shockwaves through the stadium.

_As we dance with the devil tonight!_

Jordan and Olivia stared into each other's eyes. The fire of passion and determination burned just as strong in one as it did in the other.

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

Both forced each other's fist onto the other's face even more. Sparks went everywhere.

_A we dance with devil toni~_

Power.

_~i~_

Power!

_~ight!_

''POWER!''  
''[POWER!]''

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Around the point where the forces had yet again managed to break Physics, a huge dust cloud surrounded the two furious battlers. The music stopped. The crowd were waiting on the edge of their seats. Everyone wanted to see the result of the two 'Clashing Titans'.

It was antagonising.

**~Scene Change~**

[Shields: 0]  
[Shield Energy: Depleted]

''Damn. She actually did it.''

Jordan was breathing heavier than ever had done before. That was the best thing he had ever experienced (Jordan was a virgin, but he would happily bet everything he owned that the feeling after having the best sex possible was similar to this one).

The dust settled, and Jordan waited with his own breath baited.

As it settled, Olivia's face came into view, and it had the widest grin plastered across her beautiful features.

[Shields: 1]

At that moment, Jordan's IS cut out, and he fell into a kneeling position, sparks of electricity bridging the gap between him and Olivia. Olivia fell onto her own knees out of pure exhaustion.  
''That... was...'' Olivia panted.  
''Nng... The best... Agh.. thing...'' Jordan could barely maintain his kneeling position.

[Battle: OVER!]  
[Winner - Olivia Galvin!]

Jordan managed to find the strength to stand and offered Olivia his hand. She took it and fell into his embrace.

The crowd went wild. Jordan had been beaten by the new transfer student in her first recorded battle by 1 Shield Point. 1. Point. This is, yet again, unheard of, just like his draw with the Student Council President.

But the thing that surprised people more was the way Jordan behaved during this battle. For instance, he could have easily clobbered her with just his shields - They were magnetic. He could have easily defeated her using just those.

Then there was the disarming incident. Sure, he disarmed Olivia flawlessly, but he just threw away his own weapon along with it, even though there was no need. He could have effortlessly stomped her with his Kobrakai.

Then finally, he came and met Olivia on her own terms. Everyone knew she was inept at flying, mainly due to her lack of experience. But yet again, Jordan decided to give her yet another break and met her on the ground, which proved to be his downfall.

And finally, the music. This was probably the biggest aid to both sides.

Music provides a beat to a battle, and due to the way humans think it is hard to come off that beat whilst it is playing, especially songs with an easy-to-follow beat like that song's. Jordan could have predicted all of her attacks and beat her through sheer prediction, but he simply threw attacks at her and she threw them back. It was a spectacle to watch and the crowd really were on the edge of their seats, but it just wasn't Jordan. It shouldn't have turned out the way it did.

The hangars were packed with screaming fans as usual, but the reporters were asking all the questions this time. Jordan's personal favourites were 'How does it feel, your first loss?', 'Why were you throwing away opportunities?', 'Are you actually capable of in-flight battles?', etc.

Finally, one asked the cincher.

'Did you throw it away because of Olivia?'

You could hear a pin drop, it went that quiet.

''Let's just say that I don't believe in unfair fights.'' Jordan appealed directly to the crowd. ''An IS battle shouldn't just be a battle of manoeuvres and numbers and whatever else. Sure, they matter, don't get me wrong, but what's the point in victory when you're using a suit that 5 or 6 times more powerful than your opponents? These are only mock battles, y'know. It's not like my life is at risk or anything. The best way to win is to show your opponent that, even at their level, you can kick their ass. And if you can't then go and get better. It doesn't get any simpler than that.''

The crowd cheered, but Jordan knew that wasn't the answer they truly wanted. Olivia was off somewhere getting hounded by reporters on her own, but Jordan had his own problems right now. He needed charging, then a shower because he was sweaty from the fight and then food before sleep. He began to move through the crowd, but all of sudden they refused to move aside for him. Jordan began to wonder, but then he saw it parting ahead of him. Three people approached him, 2 of which he recognised - Blondie and Yar Har the Satan Pirate, more commonly known as Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig.

The third one, however, was an interesting. The first thing Jordan noticed was that he was a man, dressed in a black business suit and purple tie that matched his hair colour. He gave off a stench of vinegar and expensive wines, a combination which made Jordan gip. However, he held it in and allowed the man to approach him.

''Good day to you, Mr. Blacklake. I hope you are well?'' The man was a stuck up twat, Jordan had just decided.  
''I'm fine, just need a little R&R. So if I coul-''  
A blade of light appeared at his throat, and he also noticed a rather large gun pointed at the back of his head.

The crowd gasped.

''Damn, too fast. Partial Deployments?'' This had just gotten interesting.  
''Heheh, so you do have some knowledge in that brain of yours. In any case, I'm here to ask for your help in-''  
''Hows about no?'' Jordan didn't even want to hear it.  
''Excuse me? I think you'll find that I am the one-''  
''With no penis, obviously. I mean, really? You want to force me into working for you? Go fuck yourself.'' This guy was fun to insult.  
''Laura.'' The man nodded towards Yar Har, and he felt the blade ever so slightly cut his skin.  
''Now, are you going to listen to my request?''  
''Nope.'' Jordan did not give a flying fuck about who this guy was, nor did he care.  
''When will you learn...? Laura, do it.''  
''Hah, what are you gonna do? Stab me? Slash me? You're a retard. There are cops all over this place. You touch me, and I'll throw you in jail and melt the key, then pick up your cell and throw you into the ocean, you fat fuck. Do it, Maria.''  
{Executing Phase Shift.}

Suddenly, the ring on Jordan's finger began to glow, then both the weapons that held Jordan in place disappeared. Laura and Charlotte fell over from exhaustion.  
''W-What was that?'' The man fell over himself.  
''Oh, that? It's called Phase Shift. It allows me to transfer power from any unit within 20ft me to my own IS. I've basically took your power and made it mine.

Jordan's IS materialised again, and he bent over so that his face was inches from the man. ''The next time you want something from me, don't you dare get my classmates to stick swords to my throat, you utter cunt.'' Jordan capitalised on his point by head-butting the sorry fellow, who flew back down the aisle of people and came to rest at the wall.

Then Charlotte and Laura began to scream.

**AN: Here we go guys! The ending of this chapter is not clear at all, but trust me. All shall be revealed next time.**  
**Got any guesses? Why do you think Laura and Charlotte are acting so weirdly? Who is this mysterious man? What's his agenda?**  
**Well, I'll let you all know in the next chapter! Until then, Saiyonara! :D**


End file.
